powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
GP 26: Love Relationship
is the twenty-sixth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Plot While learning about Nigorl, prince of the Arelunbra, Saki notices that Bearrv is blushing. Kegalesia and Kitaneidas manage to find Nigorl zo Arelunbra and revive him, much to the former's chagrin. Nigorl reveals his surprising love of beautiful things, including Kegalesia, as the Go-on Wings arrive. Nigorl summons his Beauty Ugatz to deal with them as he duels the Go-ongers for insulting him. When Go-on Silver intervenes, Nigorl talks a reluctant Kegalesia into teaming up to form the Water Pollution Fusion. The Go-ongers form Engine-Oh G9 to face the new threat, but find themselves outmatched. Jetras is knocked off Engine-Oh G9 and Bearrv immediately breaks the combination to rush to his side. Upon seeing Bearrv, Nigorl is smitten and cancels the fusion with Kegalesia. Later, Bearrv admits to Saki that she is in love with Jetras. Saki tries to set up a date for Bearrv and Jetras, but Miu refuses to cooperate and unwittingly reveals her own affinity for Sōsuke. Nigorl arrives to confess his love to Bearrv, who agrees to go with him, to the shock of the female Go-ongers. As he leaves with Bearrv, Nigorl tells Miu and Saki that they will settle their fight later. Miu refuses Saki's pleas to help her retrieve Bearrv, but Jetras manages to convince Miu to have a change of heart. Meanwhile, Nigorl is making plans to marry Bearrv instead of destroying her, much to Kegalesia's anger. Miu and Saki successfully lure Nigorl into the open and trick him into giving up Bearrv's Engine Soul by having Jetras masquerade as Bearrv by putting his Engine Soul into Bearrv's Engine Cast. Once the female Go-ongers reclaim Bearrv, the male Go-ongers join the fray. Together, the Go-ongers and Go-on Wings dispatch of Nigorl, using a combo Super Highway Buster/Wing Booster. Mortally wounded, Nigorl begs Kegalesia to help him, but she coldly destroys a canister of Bikkurium that would have saved him and walks away, leaving Nigorl to die. Saki and Miu are now happy to help Bearrv and Jetras develop their relationship, but Bearrv, unnerved by Jetras' earlier "cross-dressing" strategy, has lost interest in him and begins to size up the male Go-ongers and their Engines as potential boyfriends. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Engine Soul #1, Blaster Soul *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Engine Soul #2, Blaster Soul *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3, Blaster Soul *Go-On Green - Change Soul, Engine Soul #4, Engine Soul #6, Blaster Soul *Go-On Black - Change Soul, Engine Soul #5, Engine Soul #6, Blaster Soul *Go-On Gold - Change Soul, Engine Soul #7, Engine Soul #9, Blaster Soul *Go-On Silver - Change Soul, Engine Soul #8, Engine Soul #9, Blaster Soul Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 28, . *'Engine Narrator': Engine Speedor *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Bear RV ("This is great!") *'Go-On Seminar': What's so peculiar about Miu's sixth sense over Hiroto's? **'Answer': She can sense when her brother's with another girl. Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 7 features episodes 25-28.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 2 features episodes 17-33. References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shou Aikawa Category:Girl Power Episode